


On Your Knees

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Choking, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fighting Kink, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Keith is a cadet, Kneeling, Lance is in uniform, Loss of Control, M/M, Military, Military Kink, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Older Keith, Older Lance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sergeant Lance, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Uniform Kink, Uniforms, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Lance is the sergeant with a gleam of humor hidden in the depths of his cobalt blue, authoritative eyes.Keith is the cadet with an angry scowl and a split lip, who no one can beat in close combat.Except Lance, of course.But Keith isn't sure he minds being pressed into the hard floor, if it's by him.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this!

 “Kogane. What a surprise, seeing you here.”

The smug voice snapped Keith out of what he had been doing – frowning into his drink; an important Friday night activity – and made him raise his head. Seeing who it was made him promptly curse inside his mind. Smoothing out his voice, he tried to appear calm and collected.

“I'm just … hanging out, Sergeant.”

_Wow, what a smooth talker I am._

He swallowed as the man leaned his elbows heavily against his table. As always, Keith’s gaze was attracted to him like a magnet, following the familiar path they always did. Taking in the sun-bathed skin, engraved with silvery scars and freckles. His eyes, blue and authoritative, with a gleam of humor hidden in the back. Trailing down his neck to his strong shoulders, clad in a deep green uniform jacket; adorned with polished buttons and stiff seams, his shoulder insignia glinting gold in the bar light, the name _Lance McClain_ embroidered across his chest.

“Is that so. How’s your lip?”, Lance asked, trailing a finger around the rim of Keith’s drink. He was acting absent-minded, but Keith noticed the small glance he sent up to catch his expression. Frowning, he lifted a hand to his swollen mouth, the taste of blood finally washed away by alcohol.

“It’s fine.”

They had fought earlier that day, as usual. As a sergeant, Lance didn’t have to resort to grappling on the floor with cadets, but he had somewhat of an unorthodox view on the matter. He thought hands-on-hands experience outweighed any other way of learning when it came to fighting, to the degree where he would wrestle with anyone he thought needed it, at any given time. He had been seen grappling with his own colleagues, or wrestling with newcomers in the dirt, and there was a rumor that he had fought a couple cadets in his sleepwear once, after seeing them drag their feet on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night. And with Keith, it had turned into something of a personal challenge.

Keith had only been in the training camp for six months, but he was already known as a prodigy in close combat. After having floored every single one of his fellow cadets, putting three in the infirmary, they now avoided him in combat exercises – glaring at him as they passed him in the corridors, but never daring to spit any angry words that might provoke him.

Little did they know that his skill was the result of hard years on the street, fighting men twice as big as him every night for a safe place to sleep. It had made him tough and closed-off, and terrified of showing weakness. Those first, angry, fight-filled, weeks here he had made it a point to establish a sort of dominance, to make sure no one would ever gang up on him or think him an easy target. He had dislocated a finger back then, splintered a rib and gotten huge flowering bruises across his stomach, but none of them knew that. He dealt with the injuries on his own. It had been hard, but he needed it to feel safe. Needed to always be strong, on top, and in control.

Funny then, that it was the exact opposite of what he needed in bed.

It was in his weakest moments, when he was crawling on the floor, all broken down and sobbing with need, that he truly felt fulfilled. There was something so satisfying about relinquishing control to another person, something incredibly arousing about being held down, dominated, and taken care of.

The catch was, as usual with him, _trust._ He had only let a select few people control him like that over the years, and in most cases it had ended in disaster.

Which was why he had started out despising Lance; the only one who managed to duck through his attacks, whip his feet out from underneath him, and slam him into the floor. He had seen the flicker of a grin on the face right above his, and at first interpreted it as a predatory sneer, making him scramble away in a panic. But as the months went by, he had gotten to know the sergeant. He had heard the strange rumors about him, the stories of his crazy adventures during his own cadet years, and seen the genuine smiles he shared with his colleagues when he thought no one was watching. And so it became very clear to him that deep down Lance was a kind, soft-hearted and funny guy, although those sides of him were usually suppressed underneath a calm and confident façade.

It had changed something about their wrestling matches – which Keith now instigated, wanting to prove his worth. At Keith’s insistence, they only fought when they were by themselves; he didn’t need anyone seeing him getting his ass beat. Lance had kept winning for the most part, knocking him to the floor while shouting out encouragements and tips. Keith did his best to focus on the movements of his opponent, but found himself enjoying the feel of a knee in his stomach, hands against his shoulders as a weight pressed him down into the mat. His legs began feeling weak from the moment Lance got an arm around his throat, and his body wanted to collapse on itself and melt into the other’s manhandling arms. He tried to ignore the impulses, of course, but he also knew it had been way too long. He didn’t doubt that the sergeant had noticed – he prided himself on reading people and being observant – how his face was red with something other than the strain, his hands trembling with something other than exhaustion. How his legs fell apart by themselves when his weight settled on top of him, how his lips unconsciously parted. At least he had enough strength of will to not grind his hips upwards, no matter how much he itched for the pressure.

Their last match hadn’t been any better. Keith’s limbs had folded in on themselves almost from the beginning, and he knew that the rush of air that had left his lungs when Lance had slammed him down had sounded too much like a choked-off moan. For a second, the other man had just sat there, straddling him. Looking down at him with a self-satisfied glow in his eyes. He was sure he had seen a flicker of desire there, before the sergeant got to his feet and hurriedly left.

Keith wanted to say something, but couldn’t work up the courage. 

It embarrassed him, but he knew it was a part of him as much as his temper and his brooding tendencies. Because he _needed_ it, craved the commands, the dominating looks, the feeling of being vulnerable. It was a hunger he had, that he longed to satisfy.

And so, he waited for Lance to take charge.

 

He was brought back to the present by the feel of a thumb brushing over his split lip, and Keith almost yelped with surprise.

“Looks like it might hurt.”

The sudden voice was close enough to send warm breath across his face. Lance must have leant forward at some point while Keith had been distracted. He swallowed, feeling a blush creep up his neck. The atmosphere was distinctly different from how they usually talked –  but then they _were_ by themselves in a dark corner of a bar, late on a Friday night.

“Or perhaps … you like the way it feels.”

His thumb pressed into the wound, the spark of pain sending a warm wave down his entire body. He shivered slightly in his chair.

“Why would I?”, he mumbled, and Lance’s hand retracted.

 “Don’t lie to me, cadet.”

Leaning forward to tilt his head and stare him down, Lance murmured, “You keep challenging me, why?”

Oh, Keith knew exactly what to say to get this going in the direction he wanted.

“Because I’m better than you.”

As he had thought, Lance’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Oh? But you haven’t beat me yet, have you?”

“Neither have you.”

A hand clenched into the fabric of his jacket and pulled him forward with a jerk, bringing Lance’s lips right next to his ear, his voice low and raspy.

“Cut the act, Kogane. Is that the only reason?”

He knew his eyes were lidded, his breathing heavy, but he still attempted to fake indifference.

“I have no idea ... what you’re talking about.”

With a faint growl, Lance’s hand twisted tighter into his jacket, as he whispered hotly into his ear.

“You get all hot and bothered, don’t you? I’ve seen you,” he smirked against him, “… writhing around on the floor beneath me, red-faced and panting, practically _whining_ when I push you down into the floor. How your breath catch when I put my hands on you. The way you bite your lip and glower at me after each lesson, embarrassed at how absolutely _turned on_ I made you while beating your ass and making a fool out of you ….”

He pulled back slightly, holding him in place with an intense gaze.

“Am I wrong, cadet?”

 “…You don’t make a fool out of me.”

Lance was suddenly laughing, his tiny lip scar curving.

“That’s the only thing you’re going to deny?”

Eyes flashing, Keith hissed, “It’s not like you’re unaffected either! You’re practically drooling down on me every time, looking at me like … _that_ , like you’d like to hold me down and tear off my clothes and –“

He broke off, suddenly nervous that he had said too much. The weight of the other’s gaze was suffocating in the silence. But he was _sure_ of what he had seen.

“Could it be that you’re lusting after me … _sergeant_?”

Keith looked up again, defiantly. He knew his voice held a taunting tone. If he was wrong, he was in deep trouble.

To his surprise, he heard a low sigh in his ear.

“You’ve got me there, Kogane.”

His breath caught at that. Lance’s voice was low and under his breath, meant just for him as he leant across the table.

“Truth is, I’ve been wanting you since I first met you. I’d heard all about you, you see; the bratty new cadet who was annoyingly good at close combat, practically obliterating anyone who crossed your path. And when I saw you, all frowny and dark-eyed, your hair in disarray, still sweaty from a fight, nose bleeding – I fucking fell for you right then and there. Then you noticed me looking, mouthed off as always, and I had to … discipline you. Which was just as good for the both of us, I think. Don’t you agree, cadet?”

His heart pumped ecstasy through his veins at the confession, the rush going to his head.

“I guess … McClain”, he said breathily.

“Oh … Treading on dangerous ground, are you?”

His hands had released his throat, fingers now trailing down his chin and neck.

“Either you’re not scared of me … Or you _want_ me to punish you. Which is it, cadet?”

Keith flashed a dark look up at him.

“I want it, you fucker. Want _you_.”

Lance’s split into a wide grin.

“That … can be arranged. But you’ll pay for that insolence later, cadet.”

He seemed hesitant, wanting the final go-ahead.

“If you’re sure, that is?”

“Yes,” Keith said, all breath leaving his body.

After being still for a second, Lance jumped off his chair, gesturing for him to come.

“Then follow me.”

He got to his feet, legs feeling weak and wobbly underneath him already. He forced himself to stand strong, at least for the moment. He could allow himself to break down later tonight.

 

They managed to get to Lance’s room without being caught, the few officers they passed simply nodding to Lance and ignoring the figure in his shadow. Keith followed without a word, mind already overheating at the thoughts of what would come.

Once they were inside, Lance stretched his neck, told him the safeword was _bullet_ , sat down on the edge of his bed, and ordered him to strip.

Keith gulped at the sudden command. Slowly, he lifted his hands to his collar and begun unbuttoning his jacket. His nervousness faded at the shine he saw in Lance's eyes. Letting the heavy fabric fall to the floor, he did the same to his undershirt, his fingers brushing against skin with purpose as he moved down. Soon, his upper body was bare, and he was unzipping his pants and leisurely pulling them down his legs. He stepped out of the bunched-up fabric, and lifted his hands to his boxers.

Teasingly, he tugged at the waistband for a while before sliding it down his hips and letting that, too, fall to the floor. His body was tingling with warmth already, blood making its way towards his crotch. He smirked up at Lance. All the way through, he had felt the sergeant’s eyes following his every movement. It made him feel powerful – which he didn’t mind, for this short while. He knew he wouldn’t be the one in power later on.

And then Lance coughed slightly, reprimanded him for leaving his uniform on the floor, and had him pick it up, fold it and put it aside on the table. Keith obeyed, glowering, the bubble quickly burst.

“There, you happy?”

He gestured to the folded clothes.

“It’s sufficient.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith moved towards the bed. Lance clicked his tongue and stopped him with a wave of his hand.

“What now?”

 “Well, since you’ve been … rude, you’ll have to prepare yourself. Without my aid. I’m sure you’ll manage, capable as you are.”

“…What?”

Lance gestured to the side of the bed.

“There’s lube in the middle drawer.”

Keith’s eyes were widening as it dawned on him. Lance wasn’t planning on touching him anytime soon. He would have to work for it.

_Oh, this fucker –_

He couldn’t complain; these sorts of humiliating commands were exactly what got him going. But still, he felt obligated to scowl.

“Backing out already, Kogane?”

Biting back a reply, he grabbed the lube from the drawer with determination, before moving towards the bed again. And again, he was corrected.

“Uh-uh. On the floor.”

His jaw clenching, Keith lowered himself to the floor in front of Lance. It was cold against his bare bottom, but it seemed clean, at least. And sitting like this, naked and with Lance looking down on him, definitely made his spine tingle pleasantly. With an audible click in the quiet room, he opened the lube and poured a good amount across his fingers. Parting his legs and reaching down in front of himself, he spread the slick liquid between his ass cheeks. The feel of the cool lube made him bite his lip. He dared a quick glance up at Lance, and as he thought, his eyes were glued to his hand.

On purpose, he leant forward on his knees, not giving him a good angle to watch from as he began circling himself, letting his index finger press against the sealed ring of muscle every so often. He tried his best to seem composed; to not break the silence in the dim room – though he knew his pale skin was flushed across his chest and neck, face already burning.

As he began breaching the tightness within himself, he felt his composure breaking apart, bit by bit. The feel of his own fingers entering him awakened his muscle memory; his body clenching as it remembered the pleasure to come. Unwillingly, he moaned deep in his throat as a finger brushed against the spot where his nerves knotted together. Lance’s breath quietly left him.

Blinking to clear the haze in his vision, he looked up and saw Lance leaning his hands on his knees, legs wide on the bed as he watched Keith pump his fingers in and out. There was a faint flush on his cheeks.

“Anything … I can do for you … Sergeant?”, he pressed out between small gasps.

“Keep going. You’re doing good, cadet.”

Oh _fuck_ , that sent a fresh surge of pleasure through his body. Huh. He didn’t know he had a praise kink. His partners so far had been big fans of the degradation, but they had never balanced it out with the positives. It was a very different feeling, being humiliated, but also appreciated. Like he was something special; a privilege to have control over.

Groaning to himself, Keith pushed the third finger inside, feeling his insides already loose and slippery. Just the wet noises in themselves were embarrassingly loud, sending shivers down his neck at the filthiness of it.

As he was rocking hos body on top of four fingers, Lance finally broke the silence.

“You ready?”

“Yes –!”, he gasped, pulling the fingers out at once. Lance pursed his lips.

“I don’t think so.”

Then he was smirking again, reaching him a purple dildo he had grabbed from the drawer. Keith eyed it, gulping.

“I’m a lot to handle ... and I don’t want to you split open. No matter how much I enjoy watching you fall apart like this.”

To turned on to refuse anything at this point, he grabbed the toy tentatively and positioned himself above it. Seizing the base from behind himself, he sunk slowly down and let the width spread him open, one delicious inch at a time. The pleasure was only increased at the thought that, if Lance’s word could be trusted, something even bigger would follow.

He began to rock himself on the dildo, leaning back as his body arched. His legs were falling open by themselves, spreading shamelessly wide and showing off glistening thighs. Without meaning to, he was giving Lance the view he had wanted.

And boy, was he appreciating it. Keith could see him visibly swallow as he leant forward, the stiff fabric of his pants tight across his crotch.

Enjoying the attention, he angled the dildo better, casting a sultry glance up at Lance as he moaned louder on purpose. He tried to find his spot again, but kept missing, coming just short as his fingers slipped on the lube-slicked toy. Lifting his hands to push sweaty hair out of his face, he managed to catch a shaky breath.

Suddenly Lance’s boot was stomping against the base, hard, pushing it _just_ deeply enough inside him to reach his prostate. Screaming at the electric sparks shooting up his body, Keith fell back against the floor, throwing his head back.

“Oh, fuck – Hnng … Fuck, yeah, right _there_! “

At the loss of pressure he grabbed the dildo himself again, his eyes fluttering shut as he chased that spot again and again, getting lost within himself.

Then he could feel warm breath against his face, and his eyes shot open. Lance was kneeling over him, cheeks flushed and eyes lit with a gleam of desire he didn’t bother hiding anymore.

“Such a potty mouth.”

Fingers were pushing into his mouth, and Keith moaned sloppily around then, as he continued fucking himself on the dildo. _I wish that was you_ , he tried to say, but the words were choked off as Lance thrust deeper down his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gagged slightly, a fresh wave of arousal burning through him. Lance chuckled and seemed to be saving the knowledge for later.

“If you’re good, cadet, I’ll give you the chance to gag around my cock later on.”

Keith couldn’t do anything but whimper at that as Lance tore his fingers out. They were dripping with spit, which he promptly wiped off across his chest, brushing his nipple in the process. With a whine, he relaxed backwards, Lance’s arms catching him and holding him up. The other was still fully clothed, and he could feel the fabric of his jacket; coarse against his bare skin, the cold metal of the buttons brushing against his shoulder. Keith himself was completely naked, a vulnerable, melted mess in his arms.

Then fingers were threading over his own, taking hold of the dildo. Keith’s grip slipped, and he let his hands fall feebly to the floor.

“Let me help you out.”

Lance begun plunging the toy into him, the spongy tip pushing right against his prostate every time. The pace was twice as fast as the one he had set himself, and even better; it was out of his control. There was nothing he could do but arch his back and settle into the other’s arms, being completely at his mercy as he thrust into his body with quick movements of his wrist.

It wasn’t long before Keith could hear himself sobbing, his legs falling wider as he felt liquid run down his thighs and ass and onto the floor. His dick was twitching with the need to come, but he needed the go-ahead. Wanted the command that would allow his body to finally unclench.

Pawing at Lance’s decorated jacket, he tried to beg in between his cries. Lance seemed to understand, for be bent his head down to his ear and whispered harshly.

“Come. That’s an order.”

With a scream he obeyed, shaking in the other’s arms. Throughout the whole orgasm, he was being held tightly – like an anchor to this reality, the promise of a safe place to return to from the lust-filled haze he was lost in.

“Good work, Kogane.”

Stroking his hair lightly, Lance released him and got to his feet. Keith sat there for a moment, simply catching his breath. He wasn’t the only one affected; he could see Lance tugging at his collar, his neck carrying a sheen of sweat.

As he got some strength back into his limbs, Keith remembered the promise from earlier and began crawling towards Lance, who had plopped back down on the bed.

“What are you -?”

The words died on his lips as he saw Keith settle down between his legs, clearly eyeing the bulge in his pants. Gulping, Lance said, “You don’t have to.” To which Keith glared up at him and pressed his lips against the straining swell.

“ _Oh._ Well, I mean, if you really want to. I guess I’ll allow – oh, _fuck!_ … hah - “

His voice broke off into a moan as Keith begun mouthing against the stiff fabric, his mouth wet and warm and desperate. He licked across the buttons and tasted the metal of the zipper, tugging lightly on it with his teeth.

Not protesting any longer, Lance hurriedly unzipped his tight jeans. Keith pulled slightly back to avoid getting slapped in the face as his cock sprung free, before grabbing hold of the base and greedily slipping the shaft into his mouth in one slick motion.

Almost immediately, he was choking. He pulled back with tears in his eyes, coughing. Above him, Lance grinned smugly.

“Told you I was a lot to handle.”

With a scowl, Keith took him back into his mouth. After letting the head rest against his tongue for a second to get used to the feeling – it had been years – he went back in. Going just as deep, he choked again, but managed to fight through it to some degree, only pulling hallway back before diving in again.

Lowering his eyelids, he glanced at the shaven skin above Lance’s dick, which looked incredibly smooth, and wished he could go all the way in to bury his nose against it. But there was no way. Already, he was teasing his limit, pushing himself a little further each time and still only reaching barely two thirds of the way. It was a shame. Nevertheless, he was loving the sensation of the strong taste in his mouth, the heavy weight against his tongue. The feeling of his mouth being stretched open and his throat filled, sent heat-filled shivers towards his core.

Absentmindedly, he noticed Lance stroking his head. He hummed at the pleasant sensation, leaning slightly into his touch and encouraging him to slip his fingers into his locks, pulling them away from his face.

Then Lance was twisting his hand into a solid grip on his hair, yanking him forward. He held him down onto his cock – just long enough to make him gag before pulling back, letting him catch his breath brokenly. His throat quickly becoming sore, he stole a break by simply sucking at the tip and licking long stripes down the underside, which made Lance curse softly above him.

He begun taking him deeply into his throat again, bobbing his head and sucking hard.  There was a prominent ache in his jaw now, but he kept going, the pain blending in with the pleasure. Lance was groaning loudly now, panting harder as he begun to shake –

And then he was being pulled roughly back by his hair, cock slipping from his lips. Keith wiped his mouth, pleased that he had managed to get him that close.

“Get up here.”

Lance signaled towards the bed, his expression raw with lust. It left no room for objection. Keith crawled submissively onto the mattress. The softness of the bed was a blessing after the hard floor.

Lance begun pulling off his own clothes, fumbling slightly as he unbuttoned the jacket. He folded it quickly before leaving it on the bedside drawer together with his pant and boxers, kicking off his shoes and socks in a hurry before settling himself back on the bed, above Keith. His undershirt was still halfway on; unbuttoned and rolled up at the sleeves, but Keith could see so much of that lovely toned skin. He took in the muscles of his legs and the burn mark above his left nipple, the wiry strength in his arms and the prominent curve of his collarbones. It was all that was hinted at through his tight uniform, and more.

Blinking down at him and breathing heavily, Lance seemed to gather his thoughts and break through the desperate haze that had taken hold of him.

“I want you over here.”

He gestured Keith into the position he wanted, which was something resembling a reverse cowgirl.

“Spread your legs wider. And lift your upper body.”

The instructions, made in that raspy voice, sent lovely shivers down his spine. Then hands were grabbing his hips from behind, his calloused palms rough against his skin. He gasped as he felt Lance’s cock press against him, the considerable size of it sliding between his cheeks. Lance was adding fresh lube, he realized, as he felt excess liquid run down to his perineum before dripping onto the bed. His opening was still sensitive from the last orgasm, and he knew it was probably trembling against the press of Lance’s head. He knew just how big it would be, an echo of the stretch was still present against his tongue. Biting his lip not to whine embarrassingly loud, he willed his body to stillness.

 “Better brace yourself, Kogane.”

That was the only warning he received before Lance begun pushing into him, slow and carefully, but at a steady pace. Keith released his lip, tasting blood as he let himself sob at the feeling. As he pushed deeper, he could feel his walls give and accommodate to the size, although the burn was still very much present. God, was he thankful for the preparation the dildo had given him. Without it, he would be splitting apart.  

Lance was getting close to filling him up. Every new inch sent a prickling wave over him – of pain or pleasure he wasn’t sure anymore. It was all mixed up and blended together into a maelstrom of sensation, searing and burning into his every nerve, making him squirm and buck and whimper into the sheets.

And then finally, he could feel Lance’s stomach against his lower back, his chest pressing into his shoulders as he was fully sheathed inside him. The skin was burning warm and sweat-slicked against his backside. He moaned hoarsely as Lance begun moving, still buried deep inside him, never pulling out. After a while of these shallow, measured movements, softly stirring up his insides, Lance begun increasing the pace.

The hands at his hips tightened their grip, the nails digging into his skin as he was pulled back down at every thrust. There was nothing he could do but lean back and let the motions sweep over him as he gasped for breath. His head lolled back and was caught by Lance’s shoulder. He was a boneless doll, sprawled over the tanned body holding him up.

Already, he could feel the muscles of his abdomen contracting around the warm flesh filling him up, and he knew he wouldn’t last long like this.

“Ah – sergeant, I’m gonna –“

“No.”

It was a simple word, but in Lance’s voice it held a commanding weight that left no room for disobedience. Whimpering, he willed his body to keep clenching, keep building up that pressure without ever spilling over the edge.

“Please, _please -!_ I _need_ to!”

As the hard thrusts against his prostate kept hammering in, he couldn’t hold back any longer. The orgasm ripped him apart for the second time that night, his insides tightening around Lance.

He barely had time to blink the fog from his eyes before his head was pushed forcefully into the mattress, a hand around the back of his neck. A growl sounded from behind him.

“I’m pretty sure I said _no_ , cadet.”

“I didn’t –“, he gasped into the sheets, “It was prostate-only.”

Lance seemed to consider that, eyeing the clear liquid that was the only thing leaking from his still very much blood-filled dick.

“I’ll let it pass,” he finally grumbled and released him. “Now, do some of the work yourself.”

Relieved, Keith sat up and did as he had commanded. Slowing the pace, he begun lifting himself up and lowering himself back onto his cock with deliberate moves. He grinded his hips in lazy circles, enjoying the glimmer of control, although he knew it was a control comparable to a dog running around on a leash so long it couldn’t feel the tug – yet.

Lance’s hands begun stroking up his ass, pausing to clench around the cheeks and spread them. Suddenly blushing, Keith lowered his head and was glad his face was turned away. He knew exactly where he was looking – but honestly, he would have loved to see it himself; how his tight hole was spread wide open around the thick base. Lance begun moving leisurely in time with the roll of his hips, slowly picking up speed.

“You ready for more, Kogane?”, he murmured.

“Don’t call me that …”, Keith whined as he rocked his hips harder.

“It’s … ah! -  your name, isn’t it?”

“My name is _Keith_ , you idiot.”

A snarl sounded in his ear.

“Idiot?”

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry, _Lance_.”

Suddenly they stilled completely. Lance’s cock was as deep inside him as it could go, pulsing against his insides, but not moving even an inch. Keith froze as well.

“Don’t stop -!”, he begged in a tiny voice.

“Call me by my title, cadet.”

There was a distinctly dangerous tone in Lance’s voice. Still, he felt like pushing a little further.

“McClain?”

The room fell silent.

Lance’s hand shot forward to grab him. He was wrestled into a headlock; held securely against Lance’s body as he feebly fought back. Tightening fingers around his throat cut off his breath, turning his face red and prickling. His mouth fell open as he struggled to breathe. Then the pressure lessened and he was coughing, spitting out swears.

“You’re being very rude. Why do I even bother?”

Lance slipped a hand free to squeeze the base of his cock hard; building up pressure but at the same time denying it, holding it back.

“Please …”, he croaked, throat sore.

“My title, Kogane.”

He whimpered, limbs shaking.

“Sergeant! You fucker –“

Lance released the grip around his head to throw him forward again. Keith let himself be manhandled, enjoying the feel of being a rag doll in his hands. He was bent over, with no room for control, as Lance started pounding into him from behind. He was still choking for breath, fists curling into the fabric for something to hold on to. He was getting close, again.

A hand slid down to grasp his dick, giving him solid pumps in rhythm with the pounding of his hips, dragging a long breathless moan out of him.

“More -! _Please_!”

“Alright – “, Lance grunted. One of his legs was lifted to the side, allowing Lance to reach deeper as he continued the rough, erratic thrusts. The satisfaction of the tempo was incredible after all the teasing, all the build-up. 

Keith’s focus was narrowing to just the two of them. He could feel a drop of something run down his thigh, the numbing smack of Lance’s hips against his ass; the way the head of his cock hammered into his prostate. He wasn’t even sure what sounds he was making any longer, he just knew his mouth was wide open, his eyes rolling back in his head, his back arching -

Then his insides were filling up with a burning heat, and as Lance came, he released a strangled shout of, “Oh fuck, _Keith -!_ ” The sound of his name made him come instantly, and he screamed into the sheets. His body hunched forward as his muscles contracted deliciously, sending prickling heat through his veins until he could no longer feel his limbs, but was still painfully aware of every single nerve ending on his skin.

 

Keith shivered as Lance carefully pulled out, even that simple sensation making his overly sensitive insides contract and tremble. The other man relaxed on top of him, and the weight was deliciously heavy against him, pressing him into the bed. He felt himself hum contently, snuggling his face into the sheets; warm from the heat of their bodies.

“D’you like that …?”

The lack of a title made the corners of Keith’s lips turn up. It made him wonder if he would ever hear his first name from the other’s lips again; and not just torn from him during an orgasm. Sensing the mood, he decided to dare the risk and drop the title himself.

“It was pretty good,” he yawned.

He could feel a smile against his neck. They were both too tired to keep up the act of power difference they both enjoyed. In the end, they were just two men around the same age, both hopelessly thirsting for the other.

Lance sighed pleasantly, rolling over and pulling the sheets over them both. Keith lets himself sink sleepily into the mattress, his body slick and sticky, inside and outside, but feeling fully satisfied for the first time in years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a continuation? Not sure yet
> 
> My tumblr:  
> [keith-in-shibari](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com/) (nsfw art, klance stuff, fic updates and more)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
